The present application relates to building a solution cache for constraint satisfaction problems such as generating test cases, and more specifically, to reusing a previous solutions that are cached in response to receiving a constraint satisfaction problem.
A test case is typically modeled as a Constraint Satisfaction Problems (CSP), which is defined as a set of objects whose state must satisfy a number of constraints or limitations. Typically, finding a solution to the CSP is complex, requiring a combination of heuristics and combinatorial search methods, which is computationally intensive and time consuming.